Votre Horoscope aujourd'hui
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Rogue passe une mauvaise journée. Peut être qu'un café aiderait. Ou Harry. Ou les deux. TRADUCTION de la fic de Telanu. SnapeHarry.


Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Telanu.

Lien vers l'original, 'your horoscope for today', dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu février 2006

Note de l'auteur : C'est une horoscope-fic ! Pas une songfic, mais une horoscope-fic ! (même si la première scène est inspirée par la chanson 'coffee break' de 'how to succeed in business without really trying' (comment réussir dans les affaires sans se prendre la tête)) Les horoscopes proviennent de 'The Onion'. Le titre vient de Weird al Yankovic.

Note de moi :

Attention, cette histoire est une Snape/Harry. Profitez-en bien, je n'en traduirai pas d'autre avec ce couple, puisque c'est la seule que j'aie lue. Mais comme elle est aussi dans mon top 5 d'histoires les plus drôles, j'ai voulu partager…

Oh, je vous déconseille de boire ou de manger en lisant ça. Enfin, ce que j'en dis, moi…

o o o **  
**

**Taureau : **

Vous regarderez vos problèmes d'un œil nouveau quand vous réaliserez que, comparés à la peste qui a balayé l'Europe au 12ème siècle, ils sont toujours impressionnants.

o o o

Minerva McGonagall se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans la salle des Professeurs, les sourcils froncés et l'air plus contrariée que jamais. Filius Flitwick lui adressa un sourire compatissant et poussa une tasse de thé fumante dans sa direction. « Essaie ça. »

Conservant son air revêche, McGonagall porta la tasse à ses lèvres. « C'est pas la même chose, » marmonna t'elle.

Flitwick secoua la tête. « Je ne parviens pas à m'imaginer comment vous vous êtes tous laissés embarquer par cette coutume américaine. Nous buvons du thé. C'est notre boisson _nationale_, Minerva. »

« Elle contient moins de caféine, Filius, » répliqua sèchement McGonagall. Elle se retourna pour regarder avec tristesse la machine à café qui se tenait sur le comptoir, froide et silencieuse. « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Peeves, » expliqua succinctement Flitwick.

« Je vais le tuer, » enragea McGonagall, en buvant avec colère une autre gorgée de thé.

« Il est déjà mo… »

« Et je suis sûre qu'il y a une bonne raison à ça. Mais je trouverai quelque chose. » Elle but encore. « Bonté divine, c'est horrible. »

Flitwick avait l'air vexé. « Moi, j'aime le thé ! Et vous vous prétendez écossaise ? Vous ne savez même pas apprécier la boisson de votre pays… » Il se redressa, ce qui eut moins d'effet peut-être que ce qu'il aurait souhaité. « Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui ne va pas dans cet établissement. Le Directeur et moi sommes les deux seuls à apprécier les bénéfices naturels du thé. »

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel, but une autre gorgée, et se tassa un peu plus dans sa chaise.

Flitwick continuait, « Vous ne voulez pas profiter de ses bénéfices antioxydants ? Hein ? Hein ? Et c'est bon pour la digestion ! ça vous donne une impression de bien-être ! Que vous apporte le café que le thé n'a pas ? »

« La volonté de vivre quand je me lève le matin, » grogna McGonagall, « et la capacité de ne pas te tuer quand tu babilles comme ça. »

Flitwick fit mine de bouder, mais son regard se posa sur l'horloge et son visage s'illumina. « Je serais toi, j'essaierai de vivre encore pendant deux minutes. Le spectacle pourrait en valoir le coup. »

Elle regarda l'horloge elle aussi. « Hein ? Oh… » et sourit elle aussi.

Le rituel de Severus Rogue chaque matin tenait de la science exacte. A 7h33, chaque matin de la semaine, il titubait dans la salle des Professeurs, son mug à la main. Il le tenait sous le filtre du percolateur magique pendant très précisément quarante-trois secondes, buvait cette tasse, s'en servait une autre, la buvait, et allait s'asseoir près de la fenêtre pendant très exactement sept minutes. Après ça, il était parfaitement réveillé et prêt à retourner vers son donjon pour terroriser sa première classe de la journée. Sans avoir adressé la parole à âme qui vive. Le reste du personnel avait eu d'innombrables occasions d'observer ce rituel.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se souvenaient de ce fait, les occupants de la salle se déridèrent et commencèrent à regarder la porte avec impatience.

Il était 7h32.

Une minute plus tard, pile à l'heure, ladite porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette vêtue de noir tituba à l'intérieur, d'un pas dénué de sa grâce habituelle, tenant fermement un mug vide à la main. McGonagall se cacha derrière sa tasse pour sourire, même s'il ne risquait pas de la remarquer. Rogue s'appuya au mur à côté du percolateur et, les yeux toujours fermés, tendit sa tasse.

Aucun café ne coula, bien sûr, mais il n'eut pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Après quarante-trois secondes, il replia le bras, leva la tasse, souffla dessus, et la porta à ses lèvres.

Il rabaissa le mug et loucha à l'intérieur avec une expression soupçonneuse. Il fronça les sourcils et, avec l'air déterminé d'un homme prêt à en découdre avec l'adversité, replaça le mug sous le filtre, refermant les yeux. McGonagall laissa échapper un rire bref et Flitwick se couvrit la bouche de sa serviette. Le Professeur Chourave, assise à côté de la bibliothèque, dut regarder par la fenêtre pour éviter le fou rire.

Ils le laissèrent essayer une dernière fois avant de prendre pitié de lui. « Severus ! » appela McGonagall. Elle n'obtint pas l'ombre d'une réponse. « Severus ! » répéta t'elle un peu plus fort.

Il ouvrit un œil et la regarda furieusement.

« La machine à café est cassée, » dit-elle, articulant aussi clairement que possible. « Il n'y a pas de café ce matin. »

« Bois un thé, » suggéra gaiement Flitwick.

Rogue regarda McGonagall. Puis le percolateur. Puis de nouveau McGonagall, avec un froncement de sourcil qui aurait été attendrissant s'il ne s'était pas agi de lui.

« Elle est cassée, » répéta t'elle.

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Pas de café ? » demanda Rogue, d'une voix qui n'était qu'un râle plaintif.

McGonagall secoua la tête, oubliant qu'elle-même était privée de caféine et réprimant un sourire. « Pas de café. »

Ses lèvres remuèrent un moment avant qu'il ne parvienne à demander « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que la machine est cassée, » répéta McGonagall, toujours du même ton haut et clair qu'on utilise pour parler aux jeunes enfants. « Peeves a cassé la machine. »

« Le petit salopiaud, » marmonna Chourave.

« Nous l'aurons, ne t'en fais pas, » lui assura McGonagall.

« Dumbledore a dit qu'il allait lui parler, » soupira Flitwick, « mais je doute que ça change quelque chose… »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait se plaindre au Baron Sanglant ? C'est le seul qui ait jamais pu… »

Rogue était toujours immobile, le regard fixé sur McGonagall, la tasse tendue sous le filtre de la machine cassée. Elle leva un sourcil.

« Il n'y a pas de café ? » répéta t'il sans conviction.

« Il. N'y. A. Pas. De. Café. Severus.»

Chourave commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui. « Severus, viens donc t'asseoir sur ta chaise habituelle… »

Sans un mot de plus, Rogue se redressa, abandonnant le soutien du mur. Il tourna les talons, se dirigea vers la porte, se cogna contre le montant, fit un pas en arrière, et réussit à sortir à son deuxième essai.

McGonagall jeta un regard sur le percolateur cassé et admit à contre-cœur que ça en avait valu la peine.

o o o

Rogue retourna vers le donjon et sa salle de classe avec l'impression que le couloir vacillait devant lui. Il devait faire… quelque chose d'important, il en était sûr. Ça allait certainement lui revenir. Et alors il serait peut-être capable de comprendre pourquoi diable toute une moitié de son visage lui faisait un mal de chien.

Venue de nulle part, une odieuse apparition se matérialisa devant lui, quelque chose de violet et écarlate, et beaucoup de cheveux gris. Rogue hoqueta, fit un pas en arrière, et cligna des yeux. Dans cet ordre.

« Severus ! »

Oh. Dumbledore. Oui, maintenant, il pouvait vaguement reconnaître la silhouette du Directeur. Mais par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y voyait que d'un œil. Il se souvenait vaguement de s'être cogné dans quelque chose il n'y avait pas si longtemps…

« Severus ! Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? »

La voix de Dumbledore résonnait désagréablement dans son crâne. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Albus lui posait des questions compliquées aussi tôt le matin ? Surtout avant qu'il n'ait pu boire son…

Ah, oui. Il fallait prévenir le Directeur, se dit Rogue, en regardant avec tristesse la tasse vide qu'il avait toujours à la main. « Il n'y a pas de café, » annonça t'il, désignant vaguement d'un grand geste de la main la salle des professeurs et manquant d'assommer un première année qui passait par là.

« Pas de café ? » Dumbledore sembla comprendre la gravité de la situation, du moins c'est ce que crut Severus avant que le vieil homme ne continue par « d'accord, je m'en occuperai, mais Severus, ton _visage_ ! » Il fit une grimace, ses sourcils gris se touchant presque, et, après avoir jeté un regard alentour, baissa le ton. « Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret, bien entendu, tu le sais bien, mais je me sens obligé de te poser la question… Est-ce que Harry et toi vous avez des… problèmes ? »

Rogue fronça les sourcils à ce brusque changement de sujet. Que venait faire Harry dans tout cela ? Bon, on pouvait voir les choses comme ça – Harry était une cause directe de son manque de sommeil, et sans lui il aurait sans doute moins besoin de café. Mais ça ne résolvait pas le problème immédiat.

« Il n'y a pas de café, Monsieur le Directeur, » répéta t'il, en articulant clairement. « Dans la salle des Professeurs. » Il eut un sursaut de mémoire. « Ils ont dit que c'était Peeves. »

« J'ai compris, Severus, » répondit Dumbledore, en articulant plus clairement encore. « Mais Qu'est – Il – Arrivé – A – Ton – Visage ? » Il leva la main et toucha doucement la joue gauche du Maître de Potions, ce qui bizarrement lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Un autre souvenir imprécis lui revint.

« Hein ? Oh. Je me suis cogné dans quelque chose. » Il marqua un temps, pour y réfléchir. « Une porte, peut-être ? Mais Monsieur le Directeur, » reprit-il, un peu irrité que le vieil homme ne sache pas garder sa concentration, « il n'y a pas de _café_. » Comme pour en faire la preuve, il retourna sa tasse vide sous le nez de Dumbledore.

La grimace inquiète quitta le visage de Dumbledore, et son regard recommença à pétiller. « Oh d'accord. Je vois. Bien, je verrai si je peux faire quelque chose pour ça. En attendant… » il leva sa baguette et la dirigea sur le visage de Rogue – ce qui ne lui valut pas d'autre réaction qu'un clignement des yeux – et murmura, « _reduceron danosi_. » Rogue remarqua distraitement qu'il n'avait plus mal au visage et que sa vision devenait plus nette. Il en fut bien content, mais son problème immédiat n'en était toujours pas résolu pour autant. « Il faudra vraiment que je m'excuse auprès de Harry pour avoir osé penser une chose pareille, » continua gaiement Dumbledore. « Voilà, c'est dégonflé maintenant. Je n'aurais pas voulu que tes élèves arrivent à la même conclusion erronée que ton pauvre vieux Directeur, pas vrai ? »

Elèves ? Severus cligna des yeux.

« Tes élèves, » répéta fermement Dumbledore, avant de le pousser doucement en direction de l'escalier du donjon. « Vas-y. Et de mon côté je vais voir ce que je peux faire au sujet de la… » il toussota, « … situation. »

Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, se dit Rogue assez tristement, en se concentrant sur l'idée de descendre les escaliers sans se casser la figure, sans se rendre compte que Dumbledore surveillait chacun de ses pas – avec un peu d'inquiétude et beaucoup d'amusement.

o o o

**Verseau : **

En effet, la lune s'est levée dans votre signe, mais personne ne sait vraiment comment l'interpréter pour le moment. Pourquoi ne profitez-vous pas simplement du clair de lune ?

o o o

Rogue fixa le parchemin posé sur son bureau. Apparemment, c'était le plan de sa leçon. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la préparation du café. » Non, ce n'était pas ça. « pardon, l'antidote de la Potion d'Enflure. C'est ça. » Sans lever les yeux, il fit un vague signe de la main. « C'est expliqué dans votre livre. Vous n'avez qu'à chercher. »

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, le regard toujours dans le vague, et ignorant les murmures incrédules des Poufsouffles et Serdaigles de troisième année qui commençaient à ouvrir leurs livres de classe à la recherche de leurs instructions, ne demandant heureusement aucune aide de leur professeur de potions. Vraiment, c'était insupportable. Comment pouvait-on attendre de lui qu'il fonctionne sans substance chimique dans l'organisme ? Il ne l'avait pas fait dans les années soixante-dix, et il ne comptait certainement pas commencer maintenant.

Une de ses (trop grandes, il l'admettait) narines frémit. Au moins, à l'odeur, tout semblait bien se passer. Ces petits idiots ne pouvaient pas avoir fait d'erreur grave aussi rapidement. Mais si l'un levait la main pour poser une question sur ce ton idiot qu'ils affectionnaient tant, eh bien, Rogue ne pourrait pas être tenu pour responsable de ses actions.

Grimaçant, il renifla de nouveau. Oui, à l'odeur, tout se passait bien. Mieux que ça. L'antidote à l'Enflure n'était pas supposé sentir aussi bon… Il cilla et leva les yeux. Tous les élèves étaient penchés sur leurs chaudrons, découpant et infusant et tout ça - de toute façon, à quoi d'autre aurait-on pu s'attendre de la part de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles… Mais il sentit encore une fois cette _odeur_ divine ! Il devait être en train d'halluciner. Une sorte d'effet de manque ou quelque chose. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre raison qu'une classe qui préparait de l'antidote à l'Enflure dégage la même odeur qu'une tasse de…

« Professeur Rogue, » dit timidement une Serdaigle, « il y a… Il y a quelqu'un à la porte. » Rogue se tourna vers la porte susmentionnée en grimaçant une fois de plus – il n'avait pas entendu frapper – puis il se leva si rapidement que d'une part sa chaise tomba à la renverse, et d'autre part il en eut la tête qui tournait. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait la chose la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse, la plus sexy qu'il ait vue de toute sa vie.

Une tasse de café bien chaud.

Le fait que ce soit Harry Potter qui la tienne à la main était quasiment anecdotique.

Ignorant les murmures qui s'élevaient, il avança vers son amant qui le regardait d'un air narquois, ne prenant même pas la peine de redresser sa chaise, et sortit dans le couloir en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Bonjour, » lui dit Harry, mais Rogue avait déjà attrapé la tasse, et la buvait comme il aurait bu de l'eau dans le désert, « … et 'c'est tout naturel', » ajouta t'il avec ironie.

« Mmmm, » répondit Rogue, levant un doigt pour réclamer le silence pendant qu'il essayait d'attraper la toute dernière goutte de café. Il abaissa la tasse avec un sourire satisfait.

Harry secoua la tête, dégoûté mais gardant le sourire. « Tu ne soupires jamais comme ça après l'amour, tu sais. » Il marqua une pause. « Pendant, ma foi, ça t'arrive, mais après… »

« Mmm ? » Rogue avait les yeux fermés, et une expression curieusement proche du sourire, parce qu'il sentait le liquide brûlant cheminer vers son estomac. D'un instant à l'autre maintenant son cerveau allait se mettre à fonctionner… d'un instant à l'autre… il eut l'impression d'entendre Harry rire.

Il entendit _définitivement_ Harry murmurer, « Il te reste du café sur les lèvres, » avant de sentir sa langue qui venait lécher tendrement les coins de sa bouche. « Laisse-moi t'en débarrasser, » ajouta son amant, avant de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement.

Oh, c'était bien. Excellente façon de démarrer la journée – attendez.

Il recula, et regarda à droite et à gauche. « Est-ce que tu as perdu l'esprit ? On est au milieu d'un couloir ! J'ai une salle pleine d'élèves derrière moi ! »

Harry eut un sourire radieux. « Ah, tu te réveilles ! »

« Hein ? Oh. Oui. Merci, » murmura distraitement Rogue, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les lèvres de son amant, qui devaient maintenant avoir un goût de café. Ces lèvres avaient été la cause de plus d'un problème déjà, le moindre n'étant pas sa dépendance au café. Même si maintenant que son besoin de café était satisfait, il se demandait si son besoin de Harry n'était pas plus fort encore.

Harry lui sourit encore. Mmm… Non, maintenant qu'il pouvait y penser convenablement, cette tasse de café n'était pas si sexy que ça, après tout.

« Je suis tombé sur le Professeur Dumbledore, » murmura Harry, qui avec un ton pareil aurait tout aussi bien pu dire _Viens te coucher, chéri_. Une phrase contenant le mot 'Dumbledore' n'aurait jamais du être prononcée comme… ça. « Il m'a raconté ce qui t'arrivait. Alors, comme le noble Gryffondor que je suis, j'ai tout de suite couru jusqu'à notre vestiaire – et pris de grand risques – pour te ramener une tasse de café de – notre – cafetière – personnelle. » Chaque pause était ponctué d'un petite tape de son index sur le torse de Severus. Par 'notre', il voulait dire, bien sûr, celle qu'il partageait avec Madame Bibine. Et en parlant de ça…

Rogue fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'avais pas un cours ce matin ? »

« Dans un quart d'heure, si. Ce qui me laisse plein de temps pour sauver un être pauvre, mal en point, malheureux, sans défense…»

« Oh, vas te faire foutre, » grogna Rogue, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir une deuxième tasse de café.

« Merci beaucoup. Je n'aurais pas du attendre autre chose de la part d'un Serpentard, après tout. Au fait, tu te rends compte que tu négliges tes obligations ? » Harry renifla ostensiblement. « C'est moi, ou ça sent le brûlé, ici ? »

Evidemment, l'odeur de racine de bécadille flambée se fit soudain sentir, suivi par un cri angoissé « Professeur Rooogue ! » de l'autre côté de la porte. Rogue jura, Harry ricana. « Je te laisse, alors ? »

« Mmm. Et toi, je te laisse à ta mission ô combien importante : enseigner à une bande d'imbéciles comment voler en rond comme des oiseaux malades, » répondit ironiquement Rogue, en rouvrant la porte.

Harry attendit que la porte soit ouverte et que l'attention de toute la classe soit fixée sur Rogue avant de prendre sa revanche. Avec une expression énamourée, il murmura, « mais moi aussi je t'aime, beau gosse, » et déguerpit vers l'entrée du château avant que Rogue, le rouge aux joues, ne puisse trouver quel sort il voulait utiliser. Rogue ignora les murmures de la classe du mieux qu'il le put, les fit taire d'un regard assassin, et rassembla ce qui lui restait de sa dignité pour pouvoir parcourir les rangs et critiquer tout le monde, comme d'habitude. Le petit salaud…

Il aurait certainement du être bien plus ennuyé par ce comportement qu'il ne l'était en ce moment.

o o o

Le reste de la journée se passa plus ou moins sans incident, sauf si on tenait compte de Harry qui avait essayé de lui faire du pied pendant le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, mais Rogue l'avait arrêté avec un regard féroce. Il n'était pas près de lui pardonner la remarque du 'beau gosse', et puis, c'était une démonstration publique d'affection. Même si c'était sous la table. Harry se contenta de répondre par son sourire le plus innocent, et de se mettre à lécher lentement le chocolat resté sur sa cuillère à dessert, du bout de la langue. Rogue se mordit la joue pour s'empêcher de déglutir violemment, même s'il se rendait compte que le rose de ses joues ne devait rien à la température de la pièce. McGonagall éclata de rire, puis elle s'éclaircit la gorge, et s'intéressa à son assiette.

« Personne ne te trouve mignon, » marmonna Rogue, refusant de croiser le regard de Harry.

« Mais bien sûr qu'il est mignon, » assura Chourave. Harry prit de nouveau son air angélique, et Rogue leva les yeux au ciel sans daigner faire de commentaire. S'abstenir de tout commentaire était la seule réaction à adopter quand on était un pauvre martyre mal-aimé, et le premier venu pouvait voir que c'était son cas.

Mais grâce à Dieu, le déjeuner prit fin, et Rogue put s'enfuir vers ses donjons, avec une autre tasse de café pour compenser l'horrible expérience qu'il avait eu à subir ce matin. Il se disait qu'il n'attendait certainement pas avec impatience de retrouver les quartiers qu'il partageait avec Harry ce soir-là. Et il ne pensait absolument pas à cette petite langue rose, non plus. Ni a la façon dont Harry lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, juste avant de quitter la table, « tu finiras sur les genoux, ce soir… Je me suis dit que je devais te prévenir. »

Il informa les Gryffondors et Serpentards de sixième année que cette après-midi ils feraient des langues. Non, désolé, des potions photographiques. C'était ce qu'il voulait dire. Voilà.

o o o

**Capricorne :**

Vous allez découvrir la preuve irréfutable que quelqu'un vous a, en fait, promis une roseraie.

o o o

Cette nuit-là, Rogue décida un peu confusément qu'après ce laps de temps, il était prêt à pardonner ce nom de 'beau gosse'. Vraiment, ce serait un peu mesquin de sa part, autrement, non ?

Harry leva la tête de la cuisse de son amant et lui sourit – pas d'un air moqueur ou supérieur, mais de celui un peu timide qu'il avait après l'amour, et qui disait qu'il était satisfait, de lui même et de son amant. « Ça va ? » demanda t'il doucement.

« Tu… tu sais… tenir tes promesses… on dirait, » réussit à dire Rogue, le souffle court.

« Je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre de tout l'après-midi, » murmura Harry, avant d'ajouter ironiquement, « mais je suis sûr que toi, ça ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit. »

« Pas une fois. »

« Pendant tout ton après-midi, tu n'as pensé à rien de mieux qu'à tes potions, je me trompe ? »

« Tu as deviné du premier coup, » répliqua Rogue en attirant vers lui l'insupportable gamin pour l'embrasser. Harry soupira et murmura, avant de s'écarter pour se serrer contre le torse de son amant avec un petit bâillement.

« Tu ressembles vraiment un peu à un chat, tu sais, » dit Rogue, passant distraitement la main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« C'est ce que tu dis. » Harry rit doucement. « Heureusement pour moi que tu n'es pas un homme à chien. »

« Mmm ? »

« Je veux dire que sinon, » expliqua t'il en riant, d'un ton voilé qui indiquait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir, « tu m'aurais peut-être préféré Sirius… ah ah. »

« Ah ah, » répondit Rogue sans conviction, et une fois de plus il jura devant tous les dieux que Harry n'entendrait jamais, jamais parler de l'incident du bal de Noël de leur cinquième année, celui où lui et Black avaient tous les deux bien trop bu. Il ne pourrait jamais arrêter d'en entendre parler, autrement. Sans compter qu'il n'y survivrait peut-être pas, même s'il ne savait pas qui de Harry, Black ou lui même le tuerait. Saleté de whisky pur feu.

Quoique, la première fois qu'il avait embrassé Harry, c'était à la fin de la fête qui avait été donnée pour fêter sa nomination en tant qu'entraîneur de Quidditch adjoint, et tous les deux étaient bien faits aussi. Peut-être que l'alcool n'était pas la racine de tous les maux…

Heureusement, les légers ronflements de Harry indiquaient que les questions étaient terminées pour le moment. Son amant devint rapidement un poids mort sur sa poitrine, et Rogue bougea un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il passa un doigt sur les lèvres rougies de Harry, avec affection, essuyant une goutte au coin de sa bouche. « Black ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, » murmura t'il, en embrassant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Et, s'il voulait être honnête, le café non plus.

Rien d'autre, en fait.

Fin.

o o o

**Poisson :**

Tant que les gens continueront à ignorer les leçons de l'histoire, vous aurez une chance de trouver l'amour un jour.

o o o


End file.
